Light in the Dark
by JasmineRaven
Summary: Living in a time and place of darkness, Jarred and Anna reflect on what brings light to their lives.


**Light in the Dark**

"Please, Jasmine," Anna pleaded softly. "Please stop crying, my love."

The shrill cries of Anna and Jarred's baby echoed inside the walls of their small home. Anna sat on their makeshift bed, holding Jasmine against her chest and rocking her gently. Nothing seemed to soothe her daughter's tears. Anna's heart ached in her chest. A dreadful mixture of pain, exhaustion, hopelessness, frustration and fear rose inside of her, until at last she could hold it back no longer. Heavy streams of tears flowed from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. As tired as she was, Anna knew exhaustion was not the main reason for her tears. It was fear. Fear that burrowed in the back of her anxious mind, trickled through her veins until her blood ran cold, and swam furiously around her racing heart. She feared what lurked in the deep shadows outside. She feared that Jasmine's loud cries would alert menacing creatures of the forest, or those sworn to do the Enemy's bidding, to their presence.

Anna felt a sturdy, comforting hand grip her shoulder. She turned to see Jarred sitting up beside her, his tired eyes filled with concern.

"She will not settle," Anna sobbed. "I do not know what to do. I have tried everything, and still she continues to cry." She paused to take a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I feel awful for not understanding what she needs," she confessed.

"It is not your fault at all, dear heart. We have only been parents for a few mere days. I am sure we will learn to better understand her cries in time," Jarred reassured her in a gentle, quiet tone. "Here, let me take her so you can rest."

Anna shook her head. "I cannot sleep while she cries," she said. "When she does, I feel I must hold her, to protect and comfort her."

"Well, I guess we shall all stay awake together then," Jarred declared with a smile, though his heart ached at the sight of his wife and daughter in tears. He reached over a gently stroked the mass of soft, black hair on Jasmine's head. "Why are you not happy, little one?" he asked lightly.

"Perhaps she already senses that we are living in dark times," Anna mumbled, as she carefully moved Jasmine from her chest to cradle her in her arms.

"Perhaps," Jarred breathed. "I will admit, I have not thought much of Deltora's darkness these past few days." He gazed at his daughter in awe. The moment she was born, a warm joy had settled deep in his heart, so deep that nothing, no worries or fears, could ever completely root it out. Every time he looked at her, he instantly felt at peace, as if the fact she was here, safe and healthy, proved to him that everything was going to be fine. Even with her face contorted as she cried and screamed, to him, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

Anna sat quietly, watching Jarred's eyes illuminate with joy as he gazed at Jasmine. Her heart swelled and her bright smile spread across her face, briefly, before a small pang of guilt set in. She had much to be happy for, a beautiful child and loving husband. _And you must remember these_ _things_ , she told herself, _for that is what will get you through these difficult times._ "I am sorry for being so negative," she said, turning to look at Jarred. "I am just a bit overwhelmed."

Immediately, Jarred's immense joy was dulled as he realised how is wife was truly feeling. Anna wore a mask of bravery through everything they endured. Though she voiced her concerns, she never complained, and she never pitied herself. _But she is human_ , Jarred reminded himself. _As remarkable as she is, she is not invincible_. It pained him that she felt the need to apologise for struggling. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I, too, am sorry if I have not been much help or comfort for you," he apologised sincerely. "I promise I will try harder."

Anna shook her head. "You have been wonderful, Jarred. I know you always want to fix things and make things right. Do not worry. I am not broken, just tired and a little afraid," she explained calmly. She reached her free hand up and cupped his cheek. "I know we will make this work," she told him with sincere honesty. "Even if everything else is falling apart, we will be strong together, and we will be happy together."

Jarred said nothing. He knew he could express it properly in words how much he loved and admired Anna. Anna, with the love and kindness in her heart to leave the only him she had ever known to save the lives of people she barely knew. Anna, with the bravery to face the dangers lurking in the Forests of Silence. Anna, who, amidst these tribulations, had carried and given birth to their child. But even she had not done all of these incredible things, he would still love her. She would still brighten his world and warm his heart. Saying nothing, he leaned forward and kissed her on the top of her head.

Suddenly, they both became aware of the peaceful silence in the room. Jasmine's cries had ceased at last. She lay content in her mother's arms and looked intently at her parents, seemingly soothed by the sound of their quietly conversing voices.

"I can take her now, if you wish," Jarred offered again, after they had spent several minutes watching their child in silence.

Grateful, Anna carefully placed Jasmine in Jarred's arms. She settled down in bed, allowing herself to surrender completely to the exhaustion that weighed her down. Within seconds of closing her eyes, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

With his daughter safely nestled in his arms, Jarred rose and moved to stand by the window. He stared out in the night. Beyond the tangles of leaves and branches that enveloped their home, he could see little except the strips of soft, pale moonlight that shone through the gaps in the foliage. He looked back down at Jasmine, who was still wide awake and eyeing him curiously.

"Deltora may be a dark place now, Jasmine," he whispered to her, "but I am happy. I have you and your mother. That alone is reason enough for joy. That is enough to bring light to my world."


End file.
